


「金东」醋坛子今天吃到了！

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 多多关注200fo抽奖鸭
Relationships: 李鹤东/谢文金
Kudos: 15





	「金东」醋坛子今天吃到了！

吃醋的男人真的很可怕

尤其在床上

“呜啊…你轻点…”后穴的手指不留情的旋转，抠挖，带出粘液又送回去，粉红的肠肉蠕动，紧吸这一根手指

“东东不找九南玩儿啦？”身上的男人勾着唇角，声音轻轻柔柔的，动作却一点儿也不甚温柔

俯下身啃咬着瘦下来的锁骨，吮吻留下一个个小红点，舌尖在向下游走，直到胸前的红缨

“唔…嗯…”

轻轻的啃咬，牙齿研磨，新出生的婴儿吸吮母亲的乳汁一样，吮吻着，李鹤东被这种新奇的快感惹的不自觉把另一边向人那送

“谢爷…快…哼”这小猫褪去一身自傲，一层一层把最真实的自己剥开，送到谢金面前，怎能让谢金不爱

手指不断向内扩张，不时还向外撑撑，惹得这猫儿不断娇吟，平时性爱还忍着不叫，今日却反了常

“谢爷…”眼神迷离的看着身上着高大男人，把自己的唇往上送

唇被轻轻含住，不断舔舐这两瓣，舌尖探入口腔，搜刮着人的甜美，和舌纠缠，难舍难分

“哈…啊…爷慢点儿…”

“叫老公给你”

谢金掏出自己的硕大，把身下人的体液抹在自己的什物，在人的后穴磨蹭着

“老公…我要嘛…”这小奶猫还嫌不够惹火，媚眼如丝舌尖伸出舔着干涩的下唇，这一招可给谢金惹得不轻

“真是个小野猫”

什物进入的一瞬间两人都舒服的叹慰，穴内的软肉不断吸着硕大，紧紧攀附着，不时收缩两下

谢金的东西也很大，和身高成正比，抽插不断，身下的小野猫被刺激的不停软叫

“慢点…唔…你…慢点嘛…”

受不了的推推他，谢金不停进攻体内那一点，手还握着李鹤东的前端，随着抽插的频率撸动，马眼分泌的粘液越来越多

后背小猫的手不停在抓挠，伴随着呻吟的声音，一下一下好似抓挠在他心上，谢金用力顶撞两下

“还和张九南走的那么近吗？”

“不…呜啊…不敢了…”

“还出去喝酒吗？”

“不…不喝了…”

李鹤东的话被顶撞的支离破碎，眼泪因为刺激也分泌出来顺着眼角流下，眼圈红红的哪儿还和叱咤风云的社会东扯上边缘？

李鹤东仰着脖子，将自己挂在谢金身上，像一个漂浮的小舟寻找可靠的岸边，呻吟声越来越大，谢金知道他快要射了

“乖宝儿，再忍一会儿”

用手指堵住他的马眼，在后穴不断抽插十几下，也射了进去，轻轻吻吻人被咬红的唇，沉口气

“我可把你怎么样啊，小祖宗诶”

“宠着呗，还能怎么样”


End file.
